


With a Touch of Love, Y

by LeeHongbifyMeanIt



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beating, Bullying, Chanyeol is a Jerk, Drama, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Youngjae, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life, Tags to be added soon, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHongbifyMeanIt/pseuds/LeeHongbifyMeanIt
Summary: In which Youngjae is just deeply in love with Park Chanyeol, the famous varsity player of the soccer team. He keeps sending letters to the latter, and at the same time, he also keeps on fantasizing the tantalizing romance he will never achieve.





	1. | ADMIRATION |

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Chanjae (Chanyeol X Youngjae) fic. If you love EXO and B.A.P at the same time, try also reading my first Chanjae fic [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156458/chapters/30089811)
> 
> Most of the chapters of this story will only have short chapters.

**| PART I |**   
**| ADMIRATION |**

 

 

 

 

 

**"Between flattery and admiration there often flows a river of contempt."**

**~ Minna Antrim**

 

 

 

 

 

_**I walk through an unknown path empty-handed,** _

_**unsure on the road, seeking for someone.** _

_**As I lay my eyes towards you,** _

_**I already knew that day that I was on the right track again.** _

_**You have lighten up my world.** _


	2. Admiration: Letter I

          Chanyeol doesn't know how many times he sighs every time he opens his locker. He was utterly exhausted thanks to his soccer practice, and was about to fetch a clean shirt before showering. As usual, lots of letters are inserted inside there. He takes another irritating puff before rummaging his shirt on the pile of love letters. It will take him forever to read again those notes. Grabbing all the letters with a sulking face, he trudges towards the trash bin and nonchalantly dumps all of the papers there in just one blow. When he manages to get his things inside the metal compartment, he noticed that there was still a stray lavender letter left on the floor. It must have been fallen when he was busy sorting out the exaggerating amount of letters. Sighing internally for the umpteenth time, he grabs the letter. He was about to throw it also when the he noticed the scent lingering from it. The smell of peppermint invades his nose and the neat hand writing in the front of the simple folded letter also catches his attention. With curious hands, he opens the odd letter.

 

 

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary life, love give us a fairy tale."  
**

**\- J. B. Jeffrey**

 

_Hello, Chanyeol. Finally, I've managed to muster all of my courage to do this... I'm going to play the cards. Well... This is it! This is my first time writing a letter for you so this will be really awkward... Please bear with me... Again, I would like to greet you again! I'm one of your countless admirers. You wouldn't probably read this but anyway... I just want to finally vent my feelings towards you._

_Before anything else, I would want to remain anonymous... I don't want you to know my identity. I'm afraid that if you'll discover me, you'll be disgusted. I don't want that to happen._

_To start off, Let me say the most cliche statement you've probably heard thousands of times on every admirer that you have. I think this is so common for you to hear or to have but... I really like you Chanyeol. I like how skilled you are during your games. I like the way you smile. I always sneak up near the soccer field just to see the glimpse of you. I usually don't hang out together with your other admirers because it will really kill me, believe me. Of course I want you to notice me but at the same time, I would prefer not to. I know I sound weird and I'm not making sense, Chanyeol (I told you, this would be really awkward...)._

_So... I guess this will be it? My very first letter for you. I just hope you and your team will do best for the next season. Let's do our best to defend our school's title, okay?_

_Oh, and one more thing before I end this... You're my inspiration, Chanyeol. I really admire your devotion and hard work when it comes to the things you want. I can definitely see in your eyes that you really love to play soccer and you put all of your heart in it. That really made my heart flutter every time I see you._

_Have a good day, Chanyeol._

        **_P.S - I'm so sorry again for being awkward. Forgive me..._**

 

 

> **With a Touch of Love,  
>  ****Y** __


	3. Admiration: Letter II

          After his first letter, Youngjae didn't even bother to send another one. However, his current predicament tells him to do so. After contemplating whether he's going to write another letter to his crush, he knows he will give in. He spend two hours inside the library just to formulate the exact words he wants to say to the player.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"The secret of happiness is to admire without desiring."**

**\- Carl Sandburg**

 

_Hello again, Chanyeol. So... this is my second time writing a letter for you. I don't want to assume that you have read my first one so..._

_To be honest, my first letter to you was sent two weeks ago. I was ashamed to myself for writing you a letter. I thought, 'Why on earth I've written a love letter to Park Chanyeol?! Where did I manage to muster up all of my courage just to do it?' I felt absurd. I felt really bad about what did I do. Well... Despite of that, I'm back again. There was an unknown force that made me to write for another new letter._

_I want to tell you something. I know you won't even bother to care to my story but... I just want you to share this. So yesterday, I was having a bad time. I got bullied in my PE class. To tell you the truth, I'm horrible when it comes to sports. With my lanky and awkward built, I'm a house made out of straws. Now these bullies browbeat me to the point I end up crying inside the bathroom. They are so cruel. They made fun of me. They throw spiteful words straight on my face. What have I done to them? I even barely know those guys. All they do is to get me into trouble. After I locked myself inside the bathroom, I went to the field to gather fresh air. I felt really suffocated inside the cubicle, and I want to vent all of my exasperation and internal conflicts. That's when I saw you on the field, practicing with your team. When I noticed you guys, I saw you shouting in front of your teammates. At first I thought you guys are all fighting but when I managed to get closer (sooo sorry for eavesdropping... forgive me...), I realized that you were lecturing your teammates._

_Saying that I was amazed by your leadership skills is an understatement. The way you lead your team, I way how you behave during your training sessions... I was deeply impressed. In that moment, I thought about how these bullies keep on bugging me. If I had the courage to defend myself, I wouldn't have to suffer this much up to this point. If I'm just aware of myself like you, everything would be okay._

_So again, you have inspired me. I know this is embarrassing but... you've made my heart flutter again. Not only in a romantic way, but also in a genuine way._

 

 

 

_I think it is safe to say that I really do admire you, Chanyeol. I really, really, really like you._

 

 

 

 **With a Touch of Love,**  
**Y**              

 

"Ugh. This is unbelievable." Youngjae mutters as he exits the school gates after successfully delivering the letter inside Chanyeol's locker.


	4. Admiration: Letter III

          Youngjae knows that Chanyeol has early soccer practices every Wednesdays and Fridays that's why he plans to leave a letter inside the other male's locker early in morning during those days. By those days, Chanyeol always checks his locker first before heading straight to his training.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Now and then it's good to pause in our pursuit of happiness and just be happy."**

**\- Robert Brault**

 

_Good morning, Chanyeol. This is my third time writing a letter for you... Well, today I don't have any awkward confessions or boring stories for you. I just want to say to you that have a good day and don't skip your meals. Do I sound like your mom? My, apologies... Just be safe okay? Don't practice too much... Always remember to replenish yourself with large amounts of fluid inside your body and don't get dehydrated._

_I'm cheering on for, Chanyeol especially the new season will start in few months. Fighting and always do your best!_

 

 

 

 **With a Touch of Love,**  
**Y**

 

With a giddy feeling and a churning stomach, Youngjae immediately leaves the locker room. 

 

 


	5. Admiration: Letter IV

          Youngjae decided not to change the color of his letter and the scent he's using for it. He realizes that this somewhat gives uniqueness among the other letters... Well, at least to his instinct.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"I want you to know I admire you enormously for that."**

**\- Kulbir Ghumman**

 

_I'm so surprised when I discovered that the next season for the league will be in three days instead of two weeks. How could this be? I mean, the Association didn't inform the schools about this matter. Usually, they announce it even on the websites, right? Is this some kind of surprise for this year? I've been following our school since when I was on my middle school years that's why I know how the Major League goes. This is indeed new._

_Well, I suppose we don't need to worry about this, right? Obviously, I went paranoid at first. Regardless of what kind of shenanigans the Association will throw to us, the school can still manage to overcome. Our school is one of the top two performing schools when it comes to the Major League especially in soccer, and this has come within many years. With players like you guys? I'm a hundred percent sure we can defend our title._

_I'm so sorry for babbling you about this... I know you're confused and disappointed about this too and I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry. I trust your skills, Chanyeol. Your performance last year resulted the success of our soccer team despite of being a freshmen. Remember how did you score three straight goals during the finals? The score was a whooping 1-3 and within 10 minutes, you managed to turn over the tables! The amount of determination running through your veins deserves an applause. As what the quote in the beginning of this letter states, that's how I admire you._

_I'm cheering on you, Chanyeol, also the whole soccer team. Let's show them again this time how good you guys are. Fighting!_

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,**   
**Y**


	6. Admiration: Letter V

          Blame his physics homework. The library was about to close the moment he woke up. Youngjae remembers that he has forgotten to drop of his letter. Running for his life, he barely makes to the locker room just for a single letter. Tomorrow will be the start of the league, and he definitely needs to cheer for his crush. He even made an original quote for him.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"The darkness won't gobble you up. Look beside you. Do you see me now?"**

 

_You'll probably see this letter by the morning. Anyway, tomorrow will be the day. I'm cheering you guys! I'll be early in the field tomorrow, I promise. After my last class, I will immediately bolt towards the field. I saw you in the television the last time I watched the opening of the Major League. I like how they introduced our school. It's so dreamy and dramatic. I'm really feeling the vibe of the competition._

_So I'm guessing not to disturb you anymore, right? Just be yourself, Chanyeol. Just imagine the sea of crowd cheering for you guys. Although you won't guess who I am out of those people, just concentrate on your game, okay?_

_Goodluck, Chanyeol! Fighting!_

**_P.S - I've made up that quote. Forgive me for making you cringe..._ **

 

 

 **With a Touch of Love,**  
**Y**

 

          Yawning heavily, Youngjae trudges towards the exit. He was lucky that the guard has not locked the locker room yet. His mind drifts on what will possibly happen tomorrow. Neglecting his physics homework from his mind, he smiles like a madman while walking.


	7. Admiration: Letter VI

          As expected, Chanyeol's team never failed to impress the whole crowd. Despite the fact that their game is an opening for the new season of the Major League, the match went through like the finals last season. Youngjae was so happy he had a good night sleep. With eager heels, he goes to school early just to sneak his letter with an extra amount of mint scent.

  
**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Vicotry belongs to those that believe in it the most and believe in the longest."**

**\- Randall Wallace**

 

  _I saw you. Right through my own eyes. The ball went straight towards the goal perfectly. I saw the crowd went insane. I'm one of those people, celebrating the victory._

_With the reverberation of the audience, that was indeed a spectacular game._

_It was a good start for the season, too good to be true. I know I'm exaggerating right now, but that's purely what I saw during the game. Good job, Chanyeol! Like what I've expected, we will win. Again, you made the victory shot (sorry, does it sound weird?). I love the 3-2 score._

_You're so amazing... I'm sorry if this letter is creeping you so much but I just can't help it. Although this isn't yet the finals for me to react excessively... Well, yeah._

_Keep up the good job! Congratulations for the first win for this season! Let's grab that shiny crown again!_

 

 

  
**With a Touch of Love,**   
**Y**

 

          Youngjae's smile didn't dissipate that day.


	8. Admiration: Letter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update.

          Strange (but fortunately) enough, Youngjae notices that Chanyeol's locker is wide open. However, it doesn't contain anything. The boy exclaims internally in delight because for the day, he brought a peppermint chocolate to give it to the latter. He quickly places the letter and the sweet treat before going out of the locker room.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."**

**~ William Shakespeare**

 

_Good morning, Chanyeol. Once again, I sincerely congratulate you and your team for winning the first game for the newest season in the Major League! I guess you're in the good mood right now, huh?_

_I watched the replay version on the television last night. The game was really spectacular. It really looked like what happened during last year's final game._

_I guess this will be for now, Yeol. Have a good day!_

 

 

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,  
Y               **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. School is hell. Forgive me. Hopefully, I will update regularly this break.


	9. Admiration: Letter VIII

          Chanyeol isn't fan of sweet things...

 

          Well, that's what he always says. The thought was obviously a fallacy. The thing is, Chanyeol do  _love_ sweet things. Even though majority of the gifts that was sent to him by his admirers always ends up inside the garbage bin, he secretly leaves the sweet things inside his locker to keep for his own sake. He just couldn't resist sweet things. He's a sweet tooth.

 

          Peppermint-flavored chocolate? That's a new thing for him. But who he was to reject such a sweet treat like the one he recently discovered inside his locker? It was a medium-sized bar, and also judging from it, his mind automatically registered the particular person responsible for it. It was  _Y_. His one and only admirer who likes to use peppermint-scented papers. Y's paper is also the one and only lucky letter, since it is the  _only_ letter Chanyeol gives a chance to read.

 

         It all started on the day after their first win on the current season of the Major League. Then, as if the sender had sensed Chanyeol liked the simple present, it was followed by another. Then another. Then another. Soon, it became a mundane, which made the player happy.

 

          It was Friday afternoon. Chanyeol hadn't yet received any letters or chocolates from this mysterious person named 'Y' that's why he's a bit suspicious about it. He's a little bit disappointed, since he badly wants to consume a bar of sugar for a while now. When he reached his locker, he was surprised to find a letter that was clumsily inserted on the small gap of it. 

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle, or the mirror that reflects it."**

**~ Edith Wharton**

 

_So I didn't manage to fetch a bar of chocolate for you even though I have no idea whether you like it or not... Anyway! Hi Yeol. How's it going? Since the brand new season of the Major League has started, we all know that major events are about to commence. Two weeks from now, various activities will be conducted in accordance to the league. There will be lots of things needed to prepare, and everybody is required to participate. If I'm not mistaken, you guys will play an exhibition game on the final day, right? I wonder what team will you end up with. Last year's exhibition game was superb since you guys are spectacular. I bet this year, it's going to be amazing again or even more better._

_I know I don't have the rights to ask but... by any chance... if you have spare time during the activities week, could you watch the program the council have prepared? We dedicate the program especially to you guys since you represent our school every Major League. Since the soccer team's winning last year, we have made the program even more better to satisfy your expectations._

_We want to cheer you guys more ^_^ It's our pleasure to help every team participating in the Major League to be more hyped up because we have high hopes for you. So if you have time, please do watch our program._

_Before I end this letter, I just want to say I promise I will bring you two chocolate bars tomorrow (without letter, of course!) >_< I forgot to buy yesterday since I went home late because of my tutoring services. I promise, Yeol!_

_Well... I guess that's all for now? Have a good day!_

  

 

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,  
Y               **

 

"Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update.


	10. Admiration: Letter IX

 

          Youngjae kept his promise to the latter just what he have said last time. Before coming to school, he dropped by to a 24/7 convenient store to grab the chocolates for his beloved one. As soon as arriving on the campus area, he quickly went inside the library to tie the chocolate bars together with a simple red ribbon.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Happiness is not a goal; it is a by-product."**

**~ Eleanor Roosevelt**

 

_I must say... I hate the quote I've given to you last time >_< I only realized how lame it was when I saw my scratch on that paper last night! It was so awful to the point that I cringe every time I remember it. Well... Now you know that I have written the last note on a scratch before sending it to you._

_I know I've said it before, but I just couldn't help myself to write another lame letter for you despite the fact that I just left this two bars of sweet treat inside your locker._

_By the way, this coming weekend will be your team's second match on the league, right? I'll be coming to watch and cheer you guys again ^_^_

_Enjoy these chocolates ^_^ Please consider my offer last time... >_< See you on the program, I guess? Or on the second game this weekend >_<_

_Have a good day! Good luck on the second game! Fighting!_

  

 

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,  
Y               **

 

"Dang. I forgot I have to submit my papers!!!" Youngjae ran towards the hallway, not noticing the guy he just slightly bumped on the shoulder at the staircase on the main hallway.

 

          Chanyeol snickered, "Ugh. These days people are so reckless."


	11. Admiration: Letter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind those smiles lies an impending downpour.

"Hey shithead." Damn Calculus. Youngjae trembled from his seat. He was currently finishing his worksheet in his favorite spot at the back of the main building when Myungsoo grabbed his collar before kneeling him on his gut, forcing his poor body to crumble on the ground. Youngjae grimaced on the pain. He was about to stand but Myungsoo grabbed his hair.

 

"Going somewhere, huh?"

 

"L-Let me go, Myungsoo!" Youngjae growled. His assaliant just snickered, gripping his hair tighter.

 

"Fuck you, fagot!" Those were the last words he heard before his whole body writhed in pain, and pain, and pain, and pain...

 

*******

"O-Ouch." Youngjae didn't know how many times he cursed Myungsoo at the back of his head. His arms were too painful to move, that's why his letter for Chanyeol is too short for his liking.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Good, better, best. Never let it rest. 'Til your good is better and your better is best."**

**~ St. Jerome**

 

_Hi Yeol. Good game last Saturday! You guys once made the crowd wild. You made the last goal, right? That was really impressive ^_^ See you next game!_

 

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,  
Y               **

   

          Limping and crying silently, he didn't mind the bruises in his body. He pathetically punched the wall, enjoying the self-infliction.

 

"O-Ouch... Great, Youngjae... just great."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is on the threshold now.


	12. | INFATUATION |

**| PART II |  
** **| INFATUATION |**

 

 

 

 

 

**"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."**

**~ Oscar Wilde**

 

 

 

 

 

_**It seems I was blown away** _

_**by your sweet smiles and calloused hand** _

_**It takes my breath to bay,** _

_**You light the way towards neverland.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added the 'Part I' since I missed it in the beginning. Check it out if you haven't yet.


	13. Infatuation: Letter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter of the Second Part. Things will be longer and more dramatic so brace yourselves.

          Chanyeol went to the program. Imagine how Youngjae felt the moment he laid his warm eyes to the latter. He literally hyperventilated at the backstage, unable to contain his rhapsody. Albeit the star of the soccer team was there, he still couldn't reveal himself, so he just hid near the front seats, eyeing his beloved one who's tentatively watching the program.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"It's nice to have a crush on someone. It feels like you're alive, you know?"**

**~ Scarlett Johansson**

 

_You came. Oh my goodness you came!!! I can't believe it you actually came >_< I was not expecting that!!!_

_So sorry >_< I can't just believe it... Moving on, do you like the program we've prepared? It was really worth it since all of the teams have come to watch the program._

_I just reaaaaally want to thank you for appreciating our efforts. It was really touching since you guys are really busy preparing for the next games._

           _I was really touched by your presence, Chanyeol. I really am._

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,  
Y               **

 

          Chanyeol did really attend. It was not about that he's really interested on the program. It was conducted every year to support the athletes. It's just this year, the fact that they are the host of the current season, everything was more flamboyant and exaggerating. Chanyeol was interested and curious about seeing his favorite mysterious sender out of all of his admirers.

 

          Attending the program didn't help his curiosity, after all. After exhausting himself all day, he still couldn't figure it out who's the mysterious admirer was. All he did know about this person was that she was a member of the program committee. That's all he had! He attempted to keep an eye on the staff roaming around the venue during the event until he gave up, stating to himself that he was dumb to search all over the sea of people he didn't know just to find Y.

 

"Who are you, Y? Why are you making me feel like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at my schedules. So sorry for the late update.


	14. Infatuation: Letter XII

          It was just three days have past, but it took Youngjae forever to write again a letter for Chanyeol. School works were piling up, and he barely manages his time every single day.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"I have never been lost, but I will admit to being confused for several weeks."**

**~ Daniel Boone**

 

_Sometimes, I don't want to sleep because nightmares always bug me._

_What do you dream, Chanyeol?_

_Oh my goodness. Since I don't have a correction pen with me right now, I can't erase my stupid question >_<_

_Well... Ugh. I'll just go to the flow. What do you dream, Chanyeol? Mine are just ugly. I rarely got nice dreams. Well, I'm used to it, anyway._

_I bet your dreams are nice. I know this will spook you, but... I had this only one nice dream about you (Cringe alert)..._

_You were so nice at me. And we were so close in that dream. It felt like you accepted me for who I am._

_Oh well. Have a great day, Chanyeol. Fighting!_

 

 

 

 

**With a Touch of Love,**  
**Y**      

 

          Youngjae lied about the dream part. No it wasn't a dream. It was more of a nightmare than a dream. A nightmare he knew that will happen someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am one month delay!!! I'm so ashamed of myself...


	15. Infatuation: Letter XIII

At first he wasn't sure of his intentions, but he found himself writing what his mind was dictating.

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle."**

**~ Napoleon Hill**

 

_These days I'm getting the hang of my busy school day life. I hope someday I'll get tired off it._

_Have you ever felt about giving up on something? Although you're used to the fact of always suffering to a shallow mundane, you just want to breakthrough. I've felt it a couple of times._

_I wonder if you feel this kind of emotion every time I send these irrelevant letters to you. I think I'm the only admirer you have that talks about life lessons aside from confessions and pick-up lines (I never used any pick-up lines yet!)_

_I had a hunch (or I'm just assuming?) that you view my letters even just once or twice. It makes me feel giddy, okay? Aside from being a crush, I also feel like I'm writing these letters for a friend because it always brings me happiness every time I spend the ink in the form of these words._

_Of course I'm purely assuming, right? Don't bother to think of it. But as genuine as possible, I just want to clarify to you that I'm not just after your hotness and physical attributions (well... partly they are) but also I wanted to be genuinely closer to you._

_Have a good day, Chanyeol. I'll attend on your next game this weekend._

_Fighting!_

 

 

 

 

 

 **With a Touch of Love,**  
**Y**         

 

Youngjae was indeed true of his words. However, his dreams were still haunting him, still hot from the reality itself.

 

The young lad tried his best to divert his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside for a new letter, next chapter will also tackle regarding Youngjae's dream.


	16. Infatuation: Letter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my update is delayed >_<

_One moment, Youngjae was just standing on a field full of thorns, then the next thing that happened, those thorns turned into a meadow full of roses. The sun was shining so brightly his eyes seemed to burn. Without any hint, he started to wander on the paradise he's situated._

 

_Youngjae knew that it was too good to be true, because standing in the middle of the flowery patches few meters ahead of him, was a grinning Chanyeol._

 

_He was automatically brought towards his crush's direction by his own feet which seemed to have its own mind. Chanyeol didn't move on his spot, still smiling. He was dashing as always, at least to Youngjae's eyes._

 

_"Hi, beautiful. You looked stunning today." Chanyeol greeted, his arms had slowly sneaked on the lad's waist. Youngjae became petrified in his position. He just can't stop thinking about something. Chanyeol was smiling, right in front of him, and even it was only was a dream, he can clearly feel how his heart was racing a mile and how his mouth couldn't even seal in its own accord. His knees and arms were also trembling. Chanyeol pulled him closer, causing their foreheads to touch. Youngjae inhaled deeply to cease his nervousness, only to catch the alluring scent of the man in front of him. Chanyeol's one hand traveled on his right cheek while the other one started to caress his hip. This act made him even more gobsmacked than before._

 

_"Ch-Chan-"_

 

_He knew his dreams were even not nice to him, because one moment, he thought Chanyeol was about to kiss him, but the background drastically change, and a sudden gust of wind interrupted them. Youngjae winced on the older's arms. He made a fatal mistake by looking on the ground, because the once fragrant meadow was again replaced by the thorns. It was too fast to process. The thorns quickly enveloped his feet, crawling painfully until it reached his body. He didn't even notice that Chanyeol was just standing there in front of him, wearing a malicious grin._

 

_"Huh. Deserves you right." Youngjae looked at his beloved one as the thorns kept rushing which were now on his face, pricking everywhere. His vision became dim, but he still managed to see Chanyeol who was now again near his presence. The poor lad moaned in pain, but Chanyeol just chuckled menacingly._

 

_"Look at you, dreamer. You're so disgusting. You deserve that!" Chanyeol suddenly grabbed a loose thorn near his ear then without even second thought, he plunged the sharp prick straight to Youngjae's left eye. He immediately screamed in pain and scrambled on the ground. The thorns enveloping his legs impaled him even deeper. Chanyeol sat to meet his level, "Oh, did it hurt? Don't worry, fag. I'm just getting started." This time, Chanyeol stabbed his right eye. The lad was so in deep pain, we finally joined the tremendous amount of thorns that were still creeping on his feet. He was clutching his eyes helplessly, crying all of his heart out._

 

_"Stop bothering me, fag. I abhor you."_

 

**Dear Chanyeol,**

 

**"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can play together all night."**

**~ Bill Watterson**

 

  _Hey Chanyeol. Last night I dreamed of you. We were together on this gorgeous paradise full of flowers. You cradled my face and even said that I'm beautiful. It was fluttering, okay >_< The way you gripped my waist felt like surreal. Even your presence in my dream was glowing, could you even imagine that?_

_It was perfect. I finally had the chance to spend time with you even if it's just one of my fantasies. I hope they'll be real next time._

_How about you, Chanyeol? Do you dream about the one you love? If you do, I'm jealous about that person... I wish I have the courage to show up to you sometime so I can replace that lucky person in your dreams, but I can't._

_Anyway, I hope you're doing great! Please don't be so hard to yourself. Have a break sometimes ^_^ Fighting! (I hope you kiss me next time I dream of you asdfghjkl I hope you don't feel like I'm a creep!)_

 

 

  
**With a Touch of Love,**    
**Y**

 

          Pretending he's okay even if it's not is Youngjae's specialty.


End file.
